PINY Dance
|image= |caption1= |release_date=Mobile Dance |released_on= |image2= |caption2= |platform(s) = iOS Android |price = Free |languages = English, French, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish |released = November 21, 2017 }} is a mobile game for PINY. Description With the PINY Dance APP and with your Michelle doll you can create hologram videos that you can project onto the 3D stage included in the product PINY Dance. Choose your favourite song, take photos of your doll in different poses and watch them do great animated dance steps that you can also apply to different characters. You can also choose different scenes from the series and other characters to add to your hologram video. Customize the look of your favourite characters with a lot of outfits, accessories ... and even add your face if you like! Main characteristics: - Design your own hologram video with PINY Dance. - Choose from 5 animated characters or use photos to create your hologram video. - Customize your characters with accessories, dress them up or use photos of the PINY series. - You have a lot of scenes and videos to choose from, but if this isn't enough ... you can also create your own scenes with the photos in your gallery. - Save your dance choreographies to watch them again whenever and wherever you want. - Project your hologram video onto the 3D stage included in the product. Information for parents: Gameplay The operation of the PINY Dance app is very simple, it is simply necessary to place the Michelle doll on the green background and the mobile device on the tripod that incorporates the toy. Once the elements are in place, your child will be able to take pictures of the doll in different poses and turn them into holograms. There are lots of possibilities to encourage the creativity and imagination of the children. Characters Playable * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Julia Cooper * Sam Ryan Locations * New York City * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Runway (background) ** Basketball Court ** Indie Girls' Room ** School corridors ** Auditorium Trivia * Some of the characters' outfits and accessories are from various episodes in Season 1: ** Michelle's signature headband. ** Michelle's workout outfit (plus the pink goggles) from "First Impressions". *** Michelle is the only character who wears this outfit as oppose to her current regular attire. ** Michelle's princess outfit from "Once Upon a Time". *** For Michelle, her hairstyle is from her workout outfit. ** Michelle's Galactic Princess costume from "Cosmania", "Locked In", and "Once Upon a Time" *** Michelle, Julia, and Lilith are the only character who's hair is change when wearing that costume. Lilith's hairstyle is similar to Michelle's if she wears the costume. ** Michelle's witch costume from "The Curse of the Bridge" and "Looking For Dory". ** Tasha's headband from her debut outfit. ** Sam's beanie from his debut outfit. ** Sam's headphones from his debut outfit. ** Austin Zimmer's cap. ** The Groucho glasses. ** The sunglasses seen from various security guards. ** A panda beanie. ** A red sweatband. ** Will's Dracula costume (without the cape) from "The Curse of the Bridge". ** Will's Galactic Prince costume from "Cosmania" and "Locked In". * Not counting her stock renders that appear throughout the game, Michelle is the only character who's not wearing her regular attire (debut or current). * When Lilith wears Michelle's witch costume, one of her accessories can make her glasses remove. * Julia is the only member of the Beautiful People to appear in this game. Category:Games